Untuk Dia yang Terlupa
by Diversi Terra
Summary: Uchiha Itachi, terbangun dari koma. Tak mengenali adiknya sendiri, Hinata Hyuuga. Merasa masih ada rahasia meski semua sudah berkata bahwa gadis asing bersurai indigo itu memang adik kandungnya. Ditambah kelakuan sang adik yang membuat dia bertanya-tanya/Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi sebelum dia koma dan melupakan segala? Benarkah Hinata merupakan adik kandungnya?


**Untuk Dia yang Terlupa  
>Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto<br>Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun atas fic ini  
>Standar warning applied<strong>

Gelap. Hampir tak bisa melihat apa-apa. Tapi kata-kata campur aduk yang terdengar, menganggu sampai batas maksimal. Dia sadar. Tapi gelap yang aneh ini begitu membingungkan. Mata sepertinya terbuka. Tapi tak ada warna lain selain hitam yang terpampang.

Rengsekan kata yang riuh bak gerimis perlahan hilang. Dia masih kebingungan. Dan gelap masih setia menemani. Mencoba memberontak, merasa perlu pergi dari gelap total yang menyesakan. Hingga kemudian dapat dia rasakan tangan kanannya bergerak.

Mencoba berontak lagi, dan tangan kirinya lah yang berganti bergerak. Seketika teriakan familiar menggema di seluruh sudut kepala. Berisik yang sama kembali terdengar. Kini matanya mulai bisa membuka, sedikit sulit seolah lem sengaja direkatkan. Cahaya yang masuk terburu-buru membuat dia menyipit. Berusaha menyesuaiakan keadaan pada pemandangan yang ada.

Butuh beberapa detik yang berlalu untuk menyesuaikan semua. Beberapa detik untuk menyadari bahwa dia sedang berada di rumah sakit. Beberapa detik untuk mengetahui dia sedang dikerubungi banyak manusia.

"Itachi ..." Panggilan yang tersendat mengalihkan atensi, yang dipanggil menoleh ke samping kiri, mendapati seorang wanita bersurai hitam panjang yang menangis tersedu. Wanita setengah baya yang dia kenali sebagai ibunya.

Berdiri disamping sang Ibu adalah ayah tiri yang sudah dia anggap sebagai ayahnya sendiri. Memandang takjub seolah Itachi baru saja kembali dari kematian. Pria tua itu masih sekaku biasanya, gurat lelah di dahinya semakin banyak saja untuk yang terakhir bisa Itachi ingat.

Di samping sang ayah, adik laki-lakinya yang memiliki muka hampir sama menampilkan wajah khawatir yang jarang diperlihatkan, lucu sekali melihat Sasuke yang seperti itu.

Kemudian, seiring haluan pandang yang mulai memindai seluruh ruangan, mata hitamnya melihat Hanabi, adik perempuan pendiam yang berdiri nun jauh di depannya, tepat di bagian papan nama yang biasa tertempel diranjang orang sakit seperti yang sedang dialami Itachi sekarang. Ekspresinya bingung luar biasa, belum bisa memahami betul, atau mungkin tak mau memahami sedikit pun.

Yang terakhir, eksistensi asing yang familiar. Begitu aneh kedudukannya di otak Itachi. Gadis manis bersurai indigo panjang yang berdiri gugup di samping kanannya. Tak tepat disamping kanan, karena entah mengapa seolah gadis itu menjaga jarak dari dia. Itachi tak ingat siapa dia. Tak tahu namanya.

"Dia siapa?" tanya si surai hitam begitu saja, jari telunjuknya mengarah pada si pembuat penasaran, sementara wajahnya menuju ibunya.

Keterkejutan menjadi hal pertama yang bisa Itachi tangkap dari wajah sang ibu, hal yang sama pada keempat anggota keluarganya yang lain.

"Kau tak ingat Hinata, Itachi?" tanya sang ayah. Yang dijawab gelengan tak peduli dari laki-laki bersurai hitam panjang itu.

Hening yang canggung menjalar. Yang menjadi objek pertanyaan hanya tertunduk sembari memainkan ujung kaosnya yang kebesaran.

Jawaban keluar setelah tarikan napas dilakukan Hiashi Hyuuga, "Dia adikmu. Hyuuga Hinata."

.

.

.

Itachi tak ingat mempunyai adik bernama Hinata. Hanya ada Sasuke dan Hanabi yang mengisi posisi adik diingatannya. Mengingat dengan jelas ketika sang ibu yang ditinggal meninggal ayah kandungnya kemudian menikah lagi dan melahirkan anak bernama Hanabi dan juga Sasuke.

Tapi tak ada bagian dari memori yang mengatakan sebelum Hanabi, sang ibu melahirkan satu anak perempuan lagi.

Lucu sekali jika hanya Hinata yang tak bisa dia ingat satu pun bagian kenangannya. Apa yang terjadi sampai hanya gadis itu yang tak teringat? Benarkah dia adik kandungnya? Atau anak perempuan yang Hyuuga Hiashi bawa? Tapi ingatan Itachi menunjukan dengan jelas bahwa Hiashi adalah laki-laki yang ditinggal sang istri tanpa sempat memiliki keturunan darinya.

Bisakah dia memercayai penjelasan sang ayah bahwa Hinata adiknya? Karena masih ada bagian otaknya yang menyangkal penjelasan itu.

Tapi kenapa? Bukannya hal mudah menganggap Hinata sebagai bagian dari keluarga? Apa yang salah dengan itu? Apa yang membuat dia keberatan dengan semua kenyataan yang diberikan?

.

.

.

Matanya terbuka. Sudah tiga hari dia kembali dari rumah sakit. Bermalas-malasan sepanjang hari di rumah, menolak untuk segera kembali masuk kampus, walau seharusnya sudah dari sabtu kemarin dia berangkat. Membiarkan dirinya sendiri untuk beristirahat sejenak.

Memilih keluar menuju ruang televisi setelah mengguyur sekujur tubuh dengan air dingin menjadi kegiatan yang Itachi pilih. Dengan kaos biru dan celana piyama yang dipakai, serta handuk yang terlampir di bahu untuk mencegah air jatuh dari rambutnya yang baru saja dibersihkan. Itachi duduk seenaknya ditengah-tengah Sasuke dan Hinata yang mengisi libur hari minggu mereka di rumah.

Sasuke berdecak kesal, meninju lengan Itachi yang justru terkekeh geli. Perlawanan tak dilakukan, Sasuke mengalihkan atensi pada tayangan televisi yang lebih menarik perhatian.

Kekeh Itachi terhenti, menjadikan dia sadar ekspresi aneh yang ditunjukan Hinata.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Itachi langsung.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, seperti terburu-buru dan enggan berinteraksi lebih jauh dengan sang kakak.

Hei, apakah dulu Itachi berlaku keras pada adiknya yang satu ini?

Semakin penasaran, maka lebih diperhatikannya Hinata. Tubuh gadis itu bergetar. Matanya memandang bingung pada satu titik abstrak di bawahnya. Wajahnya memerah.

Kenapa dengan tingkahnya?

"Hei, wajahmu merah? Sakit?"

Itachi menempelkan punggung tangan miliknya ke dahi Hinata. Tak merasakan panas berlebih. Gadis ini tidak demam, tapi kenapa wajahnya merah sekali?

Itachi masih menatap Hinata yang makin salah tingkah ketika dengusan kesal terdengar dari arah Sasuke.

"Nii-san, bisa tidak kau tak berbuat seperti itu pada Hinata-nee? Kau benar-benar mengganggunya, kau tahu?"

Itachi melongo, menatap tak terima pada perkataan Sasuke. Dia hanya memeriksa kening Hinata, memang apa yang salah dengan sikapnya? Lagipula, sejak kapan Sasuke jadi sinis sekali padanya?

"Aku tak melakukan apapun pada Hinata," bela Itachi. Yang dibalas dengan dengusan kesal yang sama dari Sasuke.

"Aku pergi dulu Itachi-nii, Sasuke," pamit Hinata yang kemudian beranjak pergi dengan terburu-buru.

"Dia kenapa sih?" tanya Itachi, "dan kau juga kenapa?"

Sasuke memandang tajam pada Itachi, "Bukannya Nii-san sendiri yang tak ingin mengingatnya lagi?"

"Hah? Mengingat tentang apa?"

Sasuke menghela napas kasar, "Sudah, aku mau ke rumah temanku."

Pemuda cuek itu bangkit berdiri dari posisi duduknya semula. Yang langsung dicegah Itachi dengan memegangi lengan sang adik.

"Apa? Memang apa yang sudah terjadi?"

"Nii-san, bersyukurlah Kami-sama mengabulkan doamu di kuil waktu itu." Sasuke menatap Kakaknya, "aku yakin jika suatu saat nanti ingatanmu pulih sepenuhnya, kau akan meminta hal yang sama seperti dulu."

Itachi terdiam, membiarkan Sasuke beranjak pergi meninggalkannya. Dia terduduk sembari menatap kosong layar televisi di depannya.

Pertanyaan berputar-putar di otak, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Sasuke tak mau menjelaskan semua? Apa yang dimaksud dengan melupakan? Ini berhubungan dengan Hinata, kan?

Kepala Itachi sakit, pusing yang luar biasa menyerangnya secara telak. Dia memegangi kepala. Mencengkram helaian rambut hitam panjang yang masih setengah basah.

Kenapa lagi dengan dirinya?

.

.

.

Yang Itachi ingat adalah dia minum sebelum tidur di minggu malam, mendapatkan e-mail pertanyaan kabar dari teman-temannya seperti Deidara, Sasori, Tobi dan yang lain, memandangi sebentar langit malam di musim dingin, lalu beralih pada album keluarga yang terbuka.

Foto keluarga yang sangat sedikit.

Jarang ada Hinata.

Hanya itu. Mimpinya tak ada, gelap mengiringi tidurnya, hingga dia terbangun dan mendapati dirinya sendiri sudah berdiri di depan kamar Hinata yang memang berhadapan dengan kamarnya.

Ah ya, tenggorokannya kering, dan dia butuh beberapa tenggak air untuk melegakannya kembali.

Langkah kakinya yang pelan terdengar begitu berisik di malam yang sepi, gelap terlampau sering dia lihat di beberapa bagian rumah yang sengaja lampunya tak dinyalakan setelah menjelang malam.

Detak jarum jam yang biasa tak terdengar, berdetak menjadi semakin kentara di keheningan suasana. Itachi mencapai dapur untuk meraih air di kulkas ketika sosok Hinata sedang duduk sendiri.

"Kau tidak takut sendirian di sini?" tanya Itachi, kedatangan pemuda itu membuat Hinata tersentak kaget. Ekspresinya aneh sekali, membuat si surai hitam panjang terkikik geli. "Melamunkan apa hingga tak menyadari ada kakakmu di sini?"

Hinata menggeleng, gelas yang berisi susu yang tengah dia genggam buru-buru dia habiskan sisanya. Air berwarna putih meluap dari bibir mungil Hinata, mengalir menuju dagu dan berakhir terjatuh mengotori meja dapur.

Itachi berjalan mendekat.

"Kau tak perlu buru-buru seperti itu. Memang ada apa denganku? Sepertinya kau takut sekali?"

Lengan Itachi bergerak tanpa sadar menuju dagu Hinata, mengusap susu yang meluber dan menjilat tangannya kembali. Hinata otomatis menegang.

"Jika tak segera cuci muka, aku yakin keesokan harinya wajahmu akan digerumuti semut." Itachi terkekeh, tawa ringan yang begitu lepas. Membuat Hinata tertegun.

Itachi masih terkekeh, ketika suara Hinata terdengar kemudian,

"Setelah kelulusan nanti aku akan masuk asrama," cicit Hinata tiba-tiba, tanpa awalan apapun, kalimat panjang kedua setelah berhari-hari Itachi kembali dari rumah sakit.

"Dan kau menyukainya?"

Hinata mengangguk setelah lama terdiam.

"Bagus kalau begitu," ucap Itachi, lalu mengusap helaian lembut rambut milik Hinata. "Ku doakan kau baik-baik saja disana."

"Nii-san ..."

"Hmm?"

Kali ini sang gadis pemalu menggeleng, tak jadi melanjutkan kalimatnya. Setelah mencuci bersih wajahnya yang lengket terkena susu, Hinata beranjak pergi meninggalkan Itachi sendiri.

Dan malam berakhir menjadi pagi.

.

Tak ada hal aneh yang terjadi tadi malam. Itachi kembali ke kamarnya tak lama setelah Hinata pergi. Lagi-lagi mimpi tak mau berkunjung ke tidurnya.

Hari senin pagi yang cerah, kebosanan yang melanda karena hanya berdua saja dengan sang ibu di rumah membuat Itachi memutuskan untuk mulai berangkat ke kampus.

Setidaknya dia ingin berkumpul dengan teman-temannya.

Tujuannya semula memang hanya mengusir kebosanan, ketika pertanyaan pertama yang terlontar disaat dia berkumpul dengan teman-temannya justru tak jauh-jauh dari gadis manis yang menjadi adiknya.

"Apa aku mempunyai adik bernama Hinata?"

Semua kawannya memandang bingung pada Itachi, mereka tahu kalau kawannya ini melupakan memori tentang sang adik setelah kecelakaan yang membuatnya koma hampir selama tiga minggu.

"Tentu saja. Aku pernah bertemu dengannya beberapa kali ketika berkunjung ke rumahmu," jawab Deidara mewakili temannya yang lain.

"Benarkah?"

Kali ini Sasori yang mengangguk menanggapi.

"Apa dia benar adik kandungku, maksudku, aku berbeda ayah dengan Sasuke dan Hanabi. Apa dia anak yang dilahirkan ibuku dengan ayahku yang sekarang?"

Semuanya diam. Kemudian menggeleng dan mengangkat bahu pertanda tak mengerti.

"Aku tak tahu sampai sejauh itu, Itachi. Kau tak pernah menceritakan detail keluargamu kepada kami sebelumnya. Jadi untuk pertanyaan itu, kami tak bisa menjawab dengan pasti."

.

Hanya ada satu mata pelajaran berdurasi tiga jam yang harus dia hadiri hari ini, jam dua sore Itachi tak memiliki rencana apapun dan tak memiliki janji dengan siapapun untuk mengisi waktu yang lowong.

Berjalan-jalan mengusir penat, dengan anehnya dia justru berakhir dengan berdiri di luar gerbang sebuah gedung sekolah menengah atas.

"Itachi-nii," panggilan riang yang tak asing mampir di telinga, membuat Itachi menoleh dan membuat si pemanggil menghampiri dengan berlari. "Menjemput Hinata-chan seperti biasa ya? Dia ada tugas piket hari ini, jadi tunggu saja sebentar."

"Ya, aku tahu," jawab Itachi spontan, tak mengerti kenapa dia menjawab begitu.

"Ah, aku mendengar tentang kecelakaan yang kau dapatkan, dan kejadian setelahnya, jadi kupikir untuk hal seperti itu kau tak mengingatnya."

"Aku juga tak tahu kenapa aku menjawab seperti itu, Sakura."

"Itachi-nii, kau mengingat namaku?" Si gadis bersurai sewarna permen karet memandang takjub, "aku bingung kenapa kau bisa mengingat nama teman adikmu, sementara tak bisa mengingat nama adikmu sendiri."

Itachi tersentak, merasa ajaib pada dirinya sendiri.

"Memang apa yang terjadi, Itachi-nii?" tanya Sakura ingin tahu.

"Kau tidak diberi tahu Hinata? Aku tak tahu pasti, ku pikir aku telah berbuat salah dengannya, atau bagaimana hingga aku melupakan memori tentang dia. Atau mungkin saja aku marah karena mengetahui dia berkencan dengan seorang laki-laki. Kau tahu, kekhawatiran kakak laki-laki pada adik perempuannya, semacam itulah."

Sakura tergelak, "Tak mungkin seperti itu. Itachi-nii yang ku kenal sejak berteman dengan Hinata hampir tiga tahun yang lalu tak seposesif itu terhadap adiknya. Lagipula, Hinata tak bercerita apa-apa tentangmu sedikitpun. Pada dasarnya dia memang tertutup, jarang sekali menceritakan hal pribadi padaku."

"Sayang sekali kalau begitu."

"Itachi-nii?"

Kali ini panggilan dari orang yang dia tunggu terdengar.

"Kau sudah selesai membersihkan kelasmu?"

Hinata mengangguk, "Kenapa Nii-san kemari?"

"Ah, entahlah. Aku sedang bingung ketika banyak waktu luang hari ini. Tak sadar kemari dan memutuskan untuk menunggumu saja."

"Tapi ..."

"Sudahlah. Hinata-chan, bukankah hal biasa jika Itachi-nii menjemputmu? Itu sudah sering terjadi kan?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Hinata. Gadis itu melangkah mendekat pada Itachi, meliriknya sejenak, berpamitan pada Sakura lalu beranjak pergi.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Sakura."

"Sampai jumpa."

.

.

.

Mereka duduk berdampingan di gerbong kereta yang kosong. Berdiam diri tanpa ada yang mau berinisiatif untuk memecah keheningan yang canggung.

Itachi sibuk bermain dengan ponselnya, terkadang melirik ke arah Hinata yang dia sadari sering curi-curi pandang kepadanya.

Gadis yang dibilang adiknya hanya memandang diam, dan raut muka sedih yang terpampang benar-benar membuat penasaran.

"Kau kenapa sih?"

Yang ditanya tersentak, ekspresi yang cukup aneh mengingat pertanyaan Itachi tak dibarengi dengan nada tinggi yang menuntut.

Hinata menggeleng sebagai bentuk jawaban.

"Sungguh?"

Lalu mengangguk untuk pertanyaan sang kakak kali ini.

"Kau aneh sekali. Apa dulu aku semenakutkan itu sampai kau seolah menjaga jarak dariku?"

"T-tidak. Itachi-nii tidak seperti itu."

"Ah, syukurlah." Itachi tersenyum senang, dan kemudian mengacak helaian panjang milik Hinata.

Pemuda itu kembali fokus pada ponsel ditangan, tak cukup beruntung melihat sekelebat rasa kecewa yang menghampiri air muka adiknya.

.

.

.

Yang menyambut Itachi dan Hinata ketika pulang adalah pintu rumah yang terkunci dan nihilnya tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalam.

Menepuk dahinya pelan, Itachi mengeluarkan kunci cadangan dari saku tas dan menggumam tak jelas tentang betapa pikunnya dia sampai lupa bahwa sang ibu sudah memberi pesan bahwa wanita berambut hitam panjang itu akan pergi ke rumah temannya.

"Hanabi dan Sasuke belum pulang. Rumah sepi sekali tanpa mereka yang berkelahi," ujar Itachi beberapa menit setelah berhasil masuk ke rumahnya sendiri. Sedikit terkekeh.

Dia menoleh ke belakang, melihat Hinata yang berbelok ke arah dapur. Mengikuti sang gadis karena rasa haus juga membuatnya ingin meminun segelas air atau jus dingin yang tersimpan di kulkas.

Langkah kaki pertamanya di dapur menghadirkan sensasi de javu yang sulit dimengerti. Rasa yang sama ketika beberapa malam yang lalu dia menemui Hinata di dapur yang sama tetapi pada jam yang berbeda.

Keningnya mengernyit. Hinata yang tengah berdiri sembari meneguk jus langsung dari kotaknya, dan suara tegukan tiap gadis itu menelan cairan penuh vitamin tak asing dimata Itachi.

Kakinya yang panjang melangkah mendekat tanpa sadar. Mencengkram bahu Hinata—yang membuat gadis itu menghentikan minumnya.

"Aku itu kenapa?" tanyanya pada si manik bulan.

Hinata tergagap, tak berani melihat pada sepasang mata hitam yang kontras dengan miliknya. Pertanyaan serius Itachi mengambang di udara dapur yang mulai tak nyaman.

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi padaku? Apa yang ingin ku coba lupakan? Apa ini berhubungan denganmu?"

Gelengan ragu menjadi awal untuk sebuah jawaban, "Tak ada yang salah dengan Itachi-nii, K-kau hanya ... hanya memiliki sedikit masalah dengan Tou-san. I-tu saja."

Itachi menaikan satu alisnya, meragukan kebenaran dari perkataan sang indigo panjang.

Satu pertanyaan lagi, dan dengan ini seharusnya semua berlalu dengan baik-baik saja, "Apa kau benar adikku?"

Netra bulan membelalak, lalu meredup seketika, "I-iya."

Jawaban Hinata lirih. Ditambah dengan tundukan kepala seperti biasa.

Yang anehnya membuat bahu Itachi yang menegang melemas seketika. Rasa penasaran yang terus memenuhi otaknya beberapa minggu ini akhirnya terjawab sudah.

Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar, kembali mengacak surai Hinata. "Ya sudah. Sebaiknya kau segera berganti baju."

.

.

.

Berhari-hari setelah kejadian kecil di dapur rumah. Tak ada perubahan berarti yang menimpa Itachi. Merasa kalau rahasia yang menghadangnya sejak dia bangun dari koma sudah terbuka semua, si jenius yang ramah itu menjalani kehidupan sehari-harinya seperti sedia kala.

Itachi masih di kampus ketika ponsel miliknya berbunyi pertanda panggilan masuk. Sedikit menjauh dari suasana ramai yang diciptakan kawan-kawannya. Suara sang ibulah yang pertama terdengar di telinga.

"Itachi, Hari ini ibu dan yang lain akan mengantarkan Hinata ke asrama barunya. Apa kau mau ikut?"

"Tidak, Kaa-san. Sampaikan saja ke Hinata bahwa dia harus berhati-hati dan makan dengan benar."

"Kami akan menginap sehari. Jadi untuk hari ini tak ada yang dirumah selain dirimu. Kau bisa menginap di rumah temanmu jika kau ingin, baiklah Itachi—"

"Kaa-san ..." potong Itachi, kelakuan yang jarang sekali dia lakukan.

"Hm?"

"Apa benar Hinata adikku?"

Terdengar tawa di seberang sana, "Kau itu bicara apa? Tentu saja dia adikmu."

"Ah ya, aku hanya sedikit ragu."

"Baiklah, yang lain sudah menunggu. Jaga baik-baik dirimu Itachi. Ibu akan membawa oleh-oleh untukmu nanti."

Sambungan terputus kemudian, bahkan sebelum Itachi menolak keputusan sepihak ibunya.

"Ada apa Itachi?" teriakan Deidara yang jaraknya lebih dari tiga meter membuat yang dipanggil menoleh, menggeleng karena malas menjawab dengan kata-kata, Itachi kembali lagi ke teman-temannya yang berkumpul.

.

.

.

Itachi terbangun lagi. Di sunyinya malam yang sepi. Keluar ruang pribadinya dan berdiri diam di depan kamar Hinata.

Hal yang terjadi kambali.

Haus tak dia hiraukan kali ini, memilih memasuki kamar milik orang yang sedang tidak ada ditempatnya bukan perbuatan baik. Tentu saja, dan Itachi tahu itu.

Tapi ada hal aneh yang menariknya untuk memasuki kamar ini.

Kamar milik Hinata. Si cantik yang menjadi adiknya. Ruangan berdominasi warna ungu muda dan harum lavender yang sama seperti wangi yang selalu tercium bila Hinata mendekat.

Aroma nyaman yang selalu membuat Itachi merasa tenang.

Berjalan ke ranjang besar dan merebahkan diri di sana. Mata hitam Itachi memandang kosong pada langit-langit kamar.

Dia pikir semuanya memang sudah terjawab, tapi hatinya menolak untuk menerima.

Memangnya ada apa?

Bukankah sudah selesai keingintahuannya itu?

Itachi menarik napas panjang, lalu terlelap.

.

Dia terbangun. Lagi. Tunggu.

Kenapa Itachi melihat orang yang persis sama dengannya tengah berjingkat-jingkat keluar dari kamar?

Penasaran, si kelereng onyx berteriak memanggil dan mencoba menghentikan pemuda itu. Bermaksud meminta penjelasan.

Tapi suaranya hanya sampai ujung lidah, dia membisu sementara.

Tak peduli pada suaranya yang hilang, atau kemungkinan lain bahwa pita suaranya rusak. Itachi mengikuti si pemuda yang ternyata berjalan menuju dapur.

Cih, sama seperti akhir-akhir ini. Itachi pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Gelap di dapur membuat mata Itachi memincing, berusaha beradaptasi dengan penglihatannya.

Terpana ketika Hinata ternyata juga berada di sana dengan segelas susu ditangan.

Kenapa persis sama dengan kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu?

Itachi berdiri diam. Mengamati "dirinya" dan Hinata yang berbicara dengan bisikan yang samar dan tak terdengar.

Sepuluh menit mungkin berlalu, Itachi tak mengecek dengan pasti, rasa bosan sudah menghinggapi ketika tanpa basa-basi "Itachi" yang sedang dia perhatikan mendekat ke arah Hinata. Merangkum tubuh mungil adiknya. Memeluk erat sang gadis dengan khidmat.

"Hei? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Seru Itachi. Bingung sendiri kenapa "dirinya" yang ada disana memeluk Hinata.

Tapi kejutan tak cukup sampai sini, Si manik hitam melihat dengan jelas ketika tangan-tangan panjang "Itachi" merambat ke rahang Hinata, membelai pipi, pelipis dan juga bibir mungil adiknya hingga kemudian membungkuk untuk menyejajarkan wajah mereka. Tak perlu banyak waktu ketika sang surai hitam itu memagut rakus bibir Hinata. Memejamkan mata menikmati ciumannya. Membuat si gadis berjinjit dan terlihat sangat kewalahan.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikmu sendiri?" Itachi berlari, berniat memisah pemuda—yang mirip dirinya— itu dengan Hinata.

Tapi tangan belum sempat menggapai, ketika pusaran hitam datang tiba-tiba dan menarik Itachi ke dalamnya.

Sebelum gelap yang menyerang, Itachi masih bisa melihat betapa beringasnya ciuman dua orang itu dan saliva yang meluap dari bibir keduanya.

.

Dipaksa melihat hal tabu yang membuat jantung bertalu-talu. Itachi kembali melihat jelmaan dirinya yang sedang berjalan bersama dengan Hinata dari pulang sekolah.

Tak ada yang aneh, mereka bercanda seperti yang biasa.

Itachi membuntuti dari belakang.

Bersiap-siap untuk kejutan lain yang akan diberikan.

Berjalan ke stasiun dan sampai pada gerbong yang kosong. Itachi bisa melihat kalau "dia" dan Hinata duduk berdampingan di pojok pintu keluar. Dirinya yang seolah terlelap dengan _earphone _di telinga dan Hinata yang memandang keluar jendela.

Itachi mendekat. Berdiri di depan dua orang itu.

Lalu terkejut lagi ketika mengetahui kalau ada sepasang tangan yang bertautan dan ditutupi oleh syal panjang Hinata.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Itachi pada dua sosok di depannya, yang tak diberi jawaban seolah Itachi tak terlihat.

Mencoba mengguncang bahu Hinata, Itachi hanya menggapai udara kosong. Tangannya menembus bahu Hinata.

Melihat tangannya sendiri dengan pandangan seolah ada alien hidup di sana, pusaran hitam sudah lebih dahulu menyeretnya.

.

Kali ini dia sedang berada di kamarnya sendiri. Memandang sosok lain dirinya dan Sasuke yang sepertinya tengah beradu argumen.

"Nii-san, ku mohon hentikan semua ini. Kau dan Hinata-nee tak boleh seperti ini. Ku mohon hentikan."

Si onyx bisa melihat jika "dirinya" melirik pada Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh sesal, cengkraman tangannya di kepala menjelaskan juga.

"Aku tahu, Sasuke. Aku lebih tahu dari siapapun juga. Tapi aku bisa apa? Aku menyukainya. Mencintainya. Menjadi gila karenanya. Aku bisa apa?"

"Nii-san! Kalian kakak beradik!" Sasuke terlihat sangat murka. Kepalan tangannya menjadikan buku-buku tangannya memias.

Itachi yang "itu" mendecih, membuang muka demi menyembunyikan raut menyesal yang ada diwajahnya. "Tapi aku bisa apa, Sasuke?"

Itachi melotot tak percaya.

Ya Tuhan, Apakah kejadian-kejadian ini dia dapatkan sebelum dia mengalami koma?

Apa mungkin dia ... dan ... Hinata?

Pusaran itu kembali. Melahap Itachi pada realita lain yang terpendam jauh di memori otaknya.

.

Lonceng besar, dupa dan kotak uang sudah cukup membuat Itachi mengerti dia berada dimana.

Dia ingat kuil ini. Tempat terakhir kali yang dia kunjungi sebelum mengalami koma.

Pipinya memar, pelipisnya berdarah dan baru saja di obati. Hidungnya mengeluarkan cairan merah anyir yang perih. Itachi babak belur waktu itu.

Berdua dengan Sasuke di tempat doa di kuil tak jauh dari rumah, tepat di tengah malam bulan november.

Itachi mengingat perkelahian dengan sang ayah sebelum dirinya memutuskan untuk kemari.

"Aku tak mungkin meneruskan hubungan ini, Sasuke." Itachi yang "lama" terkekeh, mentertawakan kisah cintanya yang buruk dan menjijikan, "Bagaimana bisa, bagaimana bisa aku menyukai adik kandungku sendiri?"

Sasuke tak menanggapi.

"Hei, Outoto. Mungkin ada baiknya kepala kakakmu ini terbentur batu hingga ingatannya hilang sepenuhnya."

Masih tak ada tanggapan.

"Karena aku tak bisa melupakan Hinata jika tak hilang ingatan."

Ya, Mungkin Tuhan sedang sangat bermurah hati hingga doa Itachi terkabulkan tak lama setelah dipanjatkan.

Truk besar yang kehilangan kendali menghantam tubuh Itachi yang konsentrasinya buyar. Membuatnya terpental tak jauh dari pintu keluar kuil.

Sasuke berteriak. Menghampiri Sang kakak yang terbujur bersimbah darah.

Lalu blur hitam merangkum Itachi.

.

Mata hitam itu akhirnya terbuka, peluh menetes membanjiri dahi dan bajunya.

Napasnya memburu dan terengah-engah.

Itachi terduduk, masih berada di kamar Hinata.

Meremas rambutnya kasar.

Merasa menjijikan dan benar-benar pantas masuk ke neraka paling dasar.

Ingatan yang dia minta lupakan merangsek keluar kepermukaan.

Mengingatkan betapa amoralnya dia sebelum ini.

"Kami-sama, apa ini hukuman untukku?"

.

.

.

Enam bulan. Sudah enam bulan lamanya Hinata jauh dari rumah dan kembali pada liburan kali ini. Menatap bangunan rumah tempat dia tinggal membawa memori lama yang coba dia tinggalkan.

Hubungan terlarang yang dikutuk siapapun antara dia dan kakak kandungnya sendiri memang pantas berakhir.

Memandang sendu pada jendela kamar sang kakak yang terlihat dari luar, Hinata beranjak dari duduk diamnya di mobil. Menyeret kopernya yang berat.

Terdiam lagi di pintu depan kamarnya, gadis indigo panjang itu masuk untuk mendapati gelap yang memenuhi kamar.

Berbulan kamar ini tak dipakai siapapun.

Masih tak terbiasa dengan pemandangan yang ada, Hinata meraba-raba mencari saklar untuk menghidupkan lampu sebagai penerang kamar.

Sebuah tangan yang dingin tersentuh. Jantung Hinata berdegup liar.

Pintu kamarnya ditutup oleh orang lain.

Bau mint ini.

Hinata hafal diluar kepala aroma yang terhirup indera penciumannya sekarang.

Lampu belum dihidupkan, bahkan matanya pun belum bisa beradaptasi dengan gelap yang pekat. Tapi dapat dia rasakan tubuhnya yang dilesakkan ke ranjang besar lalu sesosok tubuh yang mengunci pergerakannya dari atas.

Helaian-helaian panjang yang familiar ini, yang menusuki kulitnya dan sebagian wajahnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Hime."

Panggilan kesayangan yang hanya diberikan oleh satu orang.

Lalu kecupan-kecupan kecil yang disarangkan di leher dan telinga Hinata.

Si pemilik manik pucat menangis sesenggukan.

Antara perasaan bersalah dan rasa senang yang meluber dan bercampur.

"Itachi-nii ..." panggilnya lirih.

"Hn?"

"Aku merindukanmu."

"Aku juga."

"Kita akan dikutuk, Nii-san."

"Aku tahu."

"Kita pendosa besar."

"Aku mengerti."

"Tapi aku menyukaimu."

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat. Aku tergila-gila padamu, Hinata."

Itachi mengerti bahwa cintanya salah total, bahwa cintanya menjijikan, bahwa cintanya tak bisa dibenarkan.

Tapi dia mencintai Hinata. Mencintai sampai buta segalanya.

Mencintai adiknya sendiri sampai begitu terlena seperti ini.

Tak ada pengampunan atas dosanya.

Meski tahu hukuman berat menimpanya suatu saat nanti. Itachi tak akan pernah siap. Dia tak akan pernah siap.

Seperti dia yang tak akan pernah siap untuk meninggalkan Hinata.

Dan untuk para pendosa yang menentang Tuhan, jelas tak ada akhir bahagia yang menanti di akhir cerita.

THE END

Terima kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
